La vision des choses
by Pixally
Summary: La famille Bonnefoy avait toujours été paisible, appréciée de tous et habituée à leur quotidien. Un jour pourtant, une étrange lettre leur parvint, annonçant l'inscription de l'aîné à Poudlard, une école de magie. Dès lors, Madeline, la cadette, rêve de sa futur vie de sorcière.


**Je suis de retour, après des centaines d'années, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mwahahah ! ... Ahem. Bonjour.  
Comme ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien posté sur ce site, j'ai décidé d'y remédier en postant cet OS, que j'avais écrit durant l'été pour un concours. Le thème était la Magie (autant celle du quotidien que les événements paranormaux ou fantastiques, j'ai mixé les deux) et quoi de mieux qu'Harry Potter pour en parler ? Vous l'aurez donc compris, c'est un AU!Pottertalia.**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, que ce soit Hetalia ou l'univers d'Harry Potter.  
Personnages: PruCan avec Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia et Madeline Bonnefoy (Fem!Canada). Amelia Bonnefoy (Fem!America), Francis Bonnefoy/France sont la sœur et le frère de Madeline. Leurs parents sont des OCs. Quelques mentions d'autres personnages.  
Warning : Risque d'indigestion de guimauve vers la fin.**

* * *

 **La vision des choses**

La famille Bonnefoy habitait dans un petit village perdu de l'Angleterre, près de Londres. D'origine française, ils étaient venus s'installer sur les terres britanniques suite à une mutation du père, Laurent Bonnefoy. Ainsi, cela faisait déjà quatre années que lui et son épouse Christine élevaient paisiblement leurs trois enfants au 34 Hilton Lane. Le premier d'entre eux s'appelait Francis, un garçon aux longues boucles blondes que tout le voisinage appréciait grandement malgré ses bêtises, en raison de son sourire d'ange et de ses yeux bleus taquins, mais sincères. Beaucoup disait qu'il ressemblait à ses deux petites sœurs, des jumelles du nom de Madeline et Amelia. Toutes deux partageaient les cheveux d'or de leur aîné, mais la teinte de leurs yeux différait légèrement. De plus, les benjamines se distinguaient par leurs personnalités. Là où Madeline se faisait calme et discrète, sa sœur était au contraire énergique et volontaire. Néanmoins, elles s'entendaient à merveille et jamais le foyer n'eut de quelconques problèmes, adoré de tous et vivant leur agréable routine.

Pourtant, au cours du mois de juillet durant lequel Francis avait fêté son onzième anniversaire, un événement chamboula les Bonnefoy. Une étrange lettre destinée à ce dernier était arrivée à leur porte, non par grâce à la factrice mais amenée par un _hibou_. L'adresse exacte du garçon paraissait briller sur l'enveloppe à l'aspect très officiel. Intrigués, les parents s'étaient dépêchés d'ouvrir l'objet de leur surprise en compagnie de leur jeune fils, tandis que les cadettes s'amusaient avec l'animal à plumes, qui était content de l'attention. Une exclamation de surprise les tira cependant de leur jeu et d'un bond, elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le reste de la famille, curieuses. Sans comprendre, elles avaient entendu leur père balbutier quelque chose comme « Une… école de _magie_ ? C'est une blague ? » et avaient observé leur mère, qui restait interdite devant une liste de fourniture saugrenue. Juste à côté, Francis affichait un air perdu en consultant un parchemin griffonné d'indications, mais ses yeux semblaient animés d'une lueur rayonnante.

Finalement, après une discussion interminable qui dura jusqu'à une heure avancée et pendant laquelle Francis n'arrêtait pas de scander « Non, je ne me suis pas inscrit à une école de cirque sur internet papa ! » les jumelles furent envoyées dormir. Bien conscientes de l'étrangeté de la situation, les enfants qu'elles étaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rêver d'une école magique, en discutant avec entrain durant les jours qui suivirent. La lettre avait été brûlée tel un vulgaire prospectus, à la grande déception de Francis. Cependant, d'autres hiboux arrivèrent avec des copies de celle-ci et bientôt un tas d'une dizaine de lettres trôna sur un meuble de l'entrée, laissant leurs parents dans la plus grande incompréhension. Ces derniers cédèrent et un matin, les jumelles eurent la désagréable surprise d'être réveillées par leur mère fatiguée, leur expliquant qu'ils allaient à Londres afin d'acheter les affaires nécessaires pour l'école _magique_ de leur aîné. Ni une ni deux, Amelia sauta de son lit avec un soudain regain d'énergie en demandant déjà l'heure du départ pour « leur extraordinaire aventure» et Madeline suivie, bien qu'encore à moitié endormie.

C'est ainsi que débuta leur extravagante entrée dans le monde magique. Après un long trajet en voiture (« Quand est-ce qu'on est arrivééé ? » avait chanté Amelia à chaque quart d'heure) ils débarquèrent dans une ruelle commerçante absolument banale. D'après les instructions, ils devaient se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, lisait Monsieur Bonnefoy sans être convaincu. Malheureusement et malgré leurs recherches, aucun magasin ne portait ce nom et la petite Madeline commençait à croire avec tristesse à une blague de mauvais goût. Tout à coup, sa sœur attira l'attention de la famille en s'exclamant bruyamment qu'un homme habillé bizarrement venait d'entrer dans le lieu qu'ils cherchaient. En effet, un petit bar à l'aspect légèrement miteux semblait s'être encastré entre deux boutiques comme s'il avait toujours été devant eux, sans qu'ils ne s'en soient aperçus. Décontenancés, ils y entrèrent et découvrir un pub dont l'intérieur n'avait rien à envier à sa devanture, mais aux clients bien insolites. La plupart portaient de drôles d'habits pareil à de grandes robes d'avocats et sortaient de leurs poches des _baguettes magiques_ , Amelia et Francis s'en exclamant sous le regard désapprobateur de leur mère. Elle s'avança vers le commerçant présent derrière le comptoir afin d'obtenir des explications sur la lettre, se plongeant ainsi dans une grande discussion avec ce dernier. Un moment plus tard, la famille le suivit jusque dans la cour extérieure, où ils se placèrent en face d'un grand mur. Visiblement, le gérant semblait avoir l'habitude de « Recevoir des familles moldus (Madeline jura d'avoir mal compris) complètement perdues qui cherchent des informations sur Poudlard. Mais c'n'est pas grave, ça me fait un peu de pub. » puisqu'il dégaina sa baguette d'un air las, appuyant sur quelques pierres du bout de celle-ci. La paroi rocheuse tressauta et la seconde suivante, un passage s'ouvrit sous leurs exclamations stupéfaites. D'un pas hésitant, les Bonnefoy s'avancèrent.

Ce fut comme s'ils venaient de débarquer dans un monde parallèle et imaginaire. Bouche-bée, Madeline observa tout autour d'elle sans vraiment y croire. Peut-être que c'était une de ces télé-réalités que les grandes filles regardaient souvent ? Juste devant elle, un panneau de bois affichait fièrement « Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse ! » mais ses lettres bougeaient comme sur un écran, animées. Cette rue commerçante là était tout l'opposé de celle dans laquelle ils avaient garé la voiture une heure auparavant. Grouillant de curieux personnages aux robes d'avocats et aux _baguettes magiques_ , elle-même semblait vivre par enchantement. Les magasins aux devantures étonnantes vendaient de tout, de l'incroyable, du n'importe quoi, de l'irréel. C'est ainsi que Madeline vit des boutiques de chaudrons, d'animaux de compagnie, de farces et attrapes, et même de balais _volant_ ! Se tournant brusquement vers le reste de sa fratrie, elle remarqua soudain l'air interdit de ses parents, la mine enchantée de Francis et Amelia, qui tournait la tête à se la dévisser pour poser ses yeux avides et émerveillés partout à la fois.

Après un long moment passé à découvrir ce nouvel univers, Mme Bonnefoy parvint à trouver le premier bâtiment indiqué appelé la Banque de Gringotts où ils purent convertir leur monnaie en une autre, apparemment celle du monde magique. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans plusieurs échoppes où ils obtinrent la plupart des fournitures pour Francis. Le blond était étonnement à l'aise, tout comme Amelia. En revanche, Madeline se sentait gênée et surprenait parfois des regards méprisants posés sur eux. Quand à leurs parents, ils avaient cessé de chercher à comprendre et étaient bien plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire.

Par la suite et de retour au 34 Hilton Lane, le monde magique devint le centre de quasiment toutes leurs conversations. Néanmoins, les trois enfants furent avertis qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas à parler qui que ce soit, y compris voisins, amis et autres membres de la famille, au risque de subir de lourdes sanctions. Les petits blonds ne purent qu'hocher la tête devant l'air grave de leurs parents, n'abordant désormais le sujet qu'entre eux. Plus d'une fois, Madeline dût faire taire sa jumelle qui avait beaucoup de mal à surveiller ses paroles en public. Quand à Francis, la rentrée qui se rapprochait le mettait dans un état paradoxal de nervosité et d'euphorie permanentes. Amelia ne manquant jamais une occasion d'être enthousiaste, se mis à compter les jours en sa compagnie.

Le 1er Septembre vint enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Francis qui avait tout de même du mal à cacher son inquiétude. Ce jour-là était venteux et le soleil peinait à réchauffer les passagers de la gare de King's Cross où la famille s'était rendue. Cette fois encore, ils ne parvinrent pas à suivre l'indication abracadabrante du billet de train, ne trouvant pas la voix 9 ¾. L'heure défilait et Madeline commençait à partager la panique de son grand frère qui s'imaginait rater le train. D'un coup, alors que tout semblait perdu, une surprenante voix criarde les fit se retourner.

« Vous cherchez le Poudlard Express vous aussi ? Pas de problème, l'awesome moi va vous aider ! » Leur sourit un garçon de l'âge de Francis, le plus curieux qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

L'adolescent ne ressemblait à aucun autre et Madeline ne peut s'empêcher de le détailler avec surprise. Il arborait une peau très pâle, mais ses cheveux l'étaient encore davantage, teintés de blanc. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres et illuminait ses yeux, semblables à deux rubis. Pendant un instant, la petite blonde se demanda s'ils étaient face à un vampire. Est-ce que tous les magiciens étaient comme ça ? Francis, une fois le choc passé, n'avait pas l'air d'accorder une quelconque importance à l'aspect de l'autre et écoutait ses conseils avec un grand sourire. Madeline réalisa soudain qu'il était impoli de dévisager quelqu'un pour son physique et détourna son regard, au contraire de sa jumelle qui continuait de le jauger.

Après avoir traversé un mur sous les conseils du garçon et de son père, un grand homme blond au visage fermé, ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur le quai tant recherché. Amelia poussa un cri impressionné devant le train de l'école, accourant pour l'observer de plus près malgré les jurons de la foule qu'elle poussait parfois sans s'en rendre compte. De son côté Madeline avait du mal à avancer, à la fois fascinée et apeurée. Finalement, les jumelles durent saluer leur grand frère sous le regard embué de leur mère, prête à fondre en larme à la pensée de voir partir de son fils si loin, si longtemps, dans un endroit _magique_ dont elle ne connaissait rien. Le train démarra et Francis, à la fenêtre de son compartiment, cria quelque chose comme « Je vous appellerai avec mon nouveau portable dès que je serai arrivé ! »

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez difficile pour la famille n'ayant reçu aucune nouvelle de Francis. Mme Bonnefoy était au bord de la crise de nerf, paniquée face aux scénarios dramatiques qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer pour son fils. Son mari voulait quand à lui relativiser, ce qui était une bien étrange tentative quand Madeline pensait aux découvertes magiques des deux derniers mois. Durant les vacances, elle avait eut l'occasion de lire les manuels scolaires de son ainé pendant que ce dernier avait le dos tourné. Les jumelles avaient d'ailleurs aussi fait leur rentrée et se débrouillaient bien, toujours ensembles à l'école.

En fin de semaine, ils accueillirent pour leur plus grand bonheur un hibou de Poudlard qui leur apporta enfin un message du petit blond. C'était une longue lettre rédigée à la plume sur un parchemin, qui relatait tous les évènements de son arrivée. Il décrivit notamment le voyage en train, la traversée en barque, l'immense château, la répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons (Il était à Serdaigle et d'après ce qu'avait compris Madeline, c'était une sorte de classe qu'il allait garder pendant toutes ses années d'études), le dîner, sa salle commune et sa chambre, ainsi que ses nouvelles matières et ses professeurs. Comme pour s'excuser, il expliqua également qu'il n'avait pas pu les contacter en raison de l'absence de réseau à Poudlard. Enfin, il raconta sa rencontre avec un certain Antonio qui venait tout comme lui d'une « famille moldu » et ajouta qu'il était désormais ami avec lui et Gilbert, le garçon albinos de la gare.

Ainsi, ils reçurent toute l'année des lettres par hibou de la part de Francis, qui détaillait avec bonheur toutes ses péripéties, comme sa rivalité avec un dénommé Arthur Kirkland de Serpentard. Parfois, Madeline cuisinait de petits gâteaux avec sa mère et les mettait dans un colis qu'elle renvoyait par l'animal à plume. Elle et Amelia ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer un jour dans la même école que leur grand frère, à apprendre la magie et les potions. La plus énergique des jumelles était impatiente d'atteindre ses onze ans et jouait souvent à être une sorcière, sous les rires de sa sœur.

L'année scolaire s'acheva avec le retour de Francis, qu'ils allèrent chercher à la gare de King's Cross. Avec le début des vacances, l'été commença ponctué de rires et d'anecdotes sur les expériences du blond dans le monde de la magie. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs pour eux étonnamment grandi. Vers le milieu juillet, ils reçurent sa nouvelle inscription à Poudlard et retournèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse toujours aussi animé de sorciers et sorcières. Désormais, la famille était plus à l'aise et l'adolescent n'hésitait pas à les guider dans le monde de la magie, leur expliquant avec une connaissance impressionnante l'utilité de tel ingrédient dans une potion ou les règles d'un sport appelé Quiddich. Pour son anniversaire, Madeline reçu même plusieurs livres sur la magie, récupérant également les anciens manuels de son ainé. Quand à Amelia, elle eut un gros tas de confiseries et un poster dont les personnages bougeaient, bien qu'elle ait préféré un balai.

Ainsi s'organisa cette nouvelle routine les années suivantes, jusqu'au onzième anniversaire des jumelles.

Ce juillet là, Madeline se souvint de l'appel de sa mère annonça l'arrivée d'un hibou. Échangeant un regard brillant avec Amelia, elle s'était levée pour dévaler l'escalier et accourir dans le salon, sa jumelle sur ses talons. Cela faisait tellement d'année qu'elle attendait, et enfin le jour était venu ! Elle allait entrer à Poudlard ! A Poudlard ! Apprendre la magie ! Les potions ! La métamorphose ! Tout ce que lui avait dit Francis ! Elle allait réaliser son rêve !

Fébrile d'une impatience inhabituelle chez elle, la petite blonde avait observé ses parents déballer les lettres et les lire. Francis attrapa la sienne avec habitude, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Un instant plus tard, l'explosion de joie de sa jumelle lui vrilla les tympans tandis qu'Amelia se précipitait vers sa mère. Tremblante, Madeline attendit son tour. Mais rien ne vint.

Un doute s'insinuant dans son esprit, elle s'était avancé en prononçant deux simples mots qui ramenèrent instantanément le silence.

« **Et moi ?** »

Dévisagée d'un air interdit par les quatre membres de sa famille, elle était restée immobile. Soudain, son père s'éveilla et avec une réalisation beaucoup trop soudaine, il parcourut les lettres amenées par le hibou. Sentant une boule de stress lui serrer la gorge, Madeline l'observa sans prononcer le moindre mot, comme attendant sa sentence.

« **Pas de lettre pour toi** »

Le rêve de Madeline se brisa.

Une erreur. C'était forcément une erreur. Sa jumelle était admise, pourquoi pas elle. Oui, pourquoi pas elle, avait répété sa famille sous le choc. Dans une confusion totale, ses parents écrivirent une lettre à l'école, avec l'aide de Francis. Madeline s'était sentie défaillir, s'isolant sur un coin du canapé. Amelia relisait sa propre inscription d'un air perplexe.

La réponse ne tarda pas, bien qu'ils aient l'impression que des heures entières se soient écoulées. Madeline écouta lire son père d'une oreille distraite, perdue.

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

 _Cher Mme Bonnefoy,_

 _Nous avons le regret de vous informer que vous ne pouvez être inscrite au collège Poudlard. Bien que ce soit le cas de votre frère et de votre sœur, il semble que vous ne possédez pas les aptitudes requises à la pratique des matières enseignées par notre école. En d'autres termes, vous n'avez aucune capacité magique et ne pourrez jamais en exercer._

 _Veuillez croire, Mme Bonnefoy, à nos plus profondes excuses_

 _Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard._

Madeline n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques. Madeline n'irait jamais à Poudlard. Madeline ne deviendrait jamais une sorcière.

Madeline ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Bouleversée, elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste ni écouté la moindre parole de sa famille, qui glissaient sur elle sans l'atteindre. Elle ne réaliserait jamais son rêve. Elle n'apprendrait jamais la magie. Elle n'avait pas de magie. Hormis ces mots qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, s'emmêlant, la blessant, elle se sentait vidée. Une douleur lourde lui tordait le ventre, la gorge. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, elle se leva et se retrouva bientôt sur le lit de sa chambre, des larmes amères piquant ses yeux lilas et trempant ses joues maintenant pâles.

Les semaines suivantes ne furent pas plus heureuses pour Madeline. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle avait l'impression de devoir affronter les regards attristés, pleins de pitiés de sa famille. Malgré l'envie de vomir, elle tordait ses lèvres dans l'espoir d'afficher un sourire convenable. Elle avait envie de haïr leurs gestes réconfortants autant qu'elle voulait les remercier, ne pas les inquiéter. La petite blonde secouait alors la tête en assurant « Oui, je vais bien » malgré les trémolos de sa voix.

Parfois, elle avait envie d'exploser en une crise de frustration, de jeter ce qui l'entourait avec colère, hurlant à l'injustice. Sa sœur **jumelle** avait des pouvoirs, et pas elle ! C'était incompréhensible ! Elle qui s'était toujours intéressée aux livres de son frère, les lisant jusqu'à les connaitre par cœur ! Elle qui rêvait depuis toute petite d'un univers imaginaire ! Alors qu'Amelia adorait les jeux vidéos, la télé, tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir à Poudlard ! C'était injuste, injuste ! Elle aussi voulait métamorphoser des souris, préparer des potions, lancer des sortilèges et voler sur un balai ! Elle voulait faire de la _magie_ !

D'autres fois, les larmes qu'elle refoulait tant devant sa famille éclataient lorsqu'elle se trouvait enfermée dans sa chambre, effondrée sous ses couvertures. Pourquoi… Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il contre elle ? Peut-être qu'elle ne… méritait pas de faire de la magie. Après tout… Elle était jalouse de sa sœur adorée, elle ne devrait pas, elle était horrible… Elle aurait dût être contente pour elle, la féliciter… Elle s'en voulait… Elle en voulait à tous…

Cette année là, les escapades au Chemin de Traverse et à la gare de King's Cross avaient un goût de bile pour Madeline. Tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires la rendait malade, pareil à du plomb dans le ventre et des coups de marteau sur le crâne. Une horrible impression d'être sans cesse transpercée par des regards de _sorciers_ dégoûtés lui brûlait la peau. Elle faillit d'ailleurs éclater en sanglot lorsqu'elle croisa le regard carmin du garçon albinos, ami de son frère. Détournant le regard, Madeline se concentra plutôt sur le départ de Francis et d'Amelia, les saluant en refoulant son amertume. Elle devait être heureuse pour eux, oui elle le devait.

Le moral déjà bien bas de Madeline ne s'améliora pas avec sa propre rentrée, dans un collège _absolument banal et sans aucune magie_. Occupée tout à son malheur, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail qui dès lors la secouait de nervosité. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, elle se trouvait séparée de sa jumelle Amelia et devait dès maintenant se débrouiller toute seule. Pas facile, lorsqu'on était une fillette timide et sans aucune confiance en soi. Sa discrétion avait toujours été équilibrée par la très remarquable présence de sa sœur, si bien que sortir de l'ombre de celle-ci n'était pas simple. Madeline devait faire de sérieux efforts.

Malheureusement, la petite blonde ne semblait pas être remarquée par ses camarades de classe ou même par ses professeurs. Un sentiment de crainte l'écrasait dès qu'elle voulait adresser la parole à quelqu'un, d'autant plus que sa petite voix n'était pas très audible. Abandonnant la partie, elle se contenta d'étudier en obtenant de très bonnes notes et de lire dans son coin sans être dérangée. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, décida t-elle.

Des amis, elle en rencontra beaucoup sur internet où elle pouvait s'exprimer sans bafouiller ou être interrompue. Des personnes qui habitaient parfois à des milliers de kilomètres de chez elle, mais qui partageait ses passions et ses problèmes quotidiens. Bien sûr, elle ne mentionnait jamais Poudlard mais il lui arrivait de parler de magie, voir d'événements paranormaux où surnaturels. Un jour, une fille avec qui elle discutait depuis pas mal de temps sur un forum et Skype la fit réfléchir.

« En fait, j'pense que la magie c'est aussi faire des rencontres. Par exemple, je vis à Cuba et toi au Royaume-Unis et pourtant on se parle tous les jours et on est amies. C'est peut-être un peu niais mais quand on dit ça comme ça, c'est surréaliste non ? »

Depuis que Madeline avait découvert _le monde magique_ , elle n'avait pas jamais remis en question ce terme. Et pourtant, comment expliquer les liens d'amitiés qu'elle s'était forgée grâce à Internet ? L'adolescente avait souvent le sentiment d'être perdue et il lui arrivait quelque fois de se sentir d'humeur maussade en pensant à Poudlard. Elle s'efforçait de réprimer ce sentiment en lisant les lettres envoyées par sa jumelle, qui ne cessait de répéter à quel point le Quiddich était un sport génial et qu'elle voulait absolument faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, sa maison. Tout comme son frère, la blonde énergique entretenait une rivalité avec un Serpentard nommé Ivan Braginski.

Les années défilèrent, les jumelles tracèrent petit à petit leurs chemins, chacune d'un côté différent. Toujours aussi fantomatique, Madeline grandit et parvint à délaisser son sentiment de rancœur causé par son incapacité à pratiquer la magie. Francis l'avait beaucoup aidé en décrivant les mauvais aspects des sorciers, expliquant avec révolte que le monde parfait qu'elle s'était imaginé n'existait pas car, tout comme celui des moldus, il était rempli de discriminations envers toutes sortes d'êtres vivants. Horrifiée de tant de méprise, Madeline avait appris à relativiser sur le monde de ses rêves. Si elle n'était qu'une « simple moldu » ou pire, une « Cracmol » ou autres choses dans ce genre, alors ainsi soit-il.

Francis avait pour projet d'entrer au Ministère de la magie à la fin de ses études et Amelia était finalement entrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que batteuse. De son côté et malgré les dires de ses parents, Madeline n'avait pas l'impression d'égaler sa fratrie. Certes, elle avait d'excellentes notes grâce à sa passion pour la lecture, mais cela restait insuffisant. C'est ainsi qu'avec les conseils de son amie cubaine, elle s'inscrit dans un club d'Hockey sur glace.

A sa grande surprise, ce sport devint si important pour la blonde qu'elle s'en sentie drôlement transformée. Lorsqu'elle glissait sur le terrain givré pour mener son équipe à la victoire, son caractère si timide s'effaçait pour laisser place à une guerrière acharnée. Madeline avait enfin découvert une vraie magie, la passion d'une activité.

Cette fin de juin là, Madeline se sentait enfin comblée depuis longtemps. La fillette de onze ans au rêve brisé n'existait plus, elle était devenue une belle adolescente pleine de projets d'avenir et appréciait les plus simples des magies, celles des petits miracles quotidiens, de l'amitié, des passions comme la lecture et le Hockey.

Lorsqu'elle vit par la fenêtre la voiture familiale revenir de la gare King's Cross, elle sauta de son lit et accourut pour accueillir sa fratrie. Mais sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, la blonde fut stoppée net en rencontrant deux rubis et un sourire amusé. Rougissant soudainement et balbutiant, elle se présenta pour la première fois officiellement au meilleur ami de son frère, qu'elle n'avait en général qu'aperçu brièvement.

« Enchanté mam'zelle ! Je suis l'awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt ! Madeline Bonnefoy ? C'est un bien joli nom, Kesese ! »

Quel étrange personnage, pensa t-elle. L'albinos passa donc une partie des vacances sous le toit des Bonnefoy, pour la plus grande gêne de Madeline qui n'était absolument pas habituée à ce qu'un garçon l'embête aussi souvent, hormis son frère. Pas que l'adolescent aux yeux carmins soit désagréable (malgré son égo démesuré), loin de là. Elle n'aurait juste jamais imaginé devoir un jour côtoyer un sorcier de la sorte et à son départ, ils ne se reverraient sans doute plus. Cependant, un soir ou elle passa devant la chambre de Francis, elle surprit une conversation.

« Dit… M'en veux pas mais… Voilà, je crois que ta petite sœur me plait.

\- Qui, Amelia ? Répondit Francis d'un air agréablement surpris.

\- Non, Madeline. »

La concernée s'immobilisa, sous le choc. Était-ce une blague ? Tendant l'oreille pour écouter la suite de la conversation où Francis proposait de lui donner _son_ numéro de téléphone portable - « C'est quoi un éléphant notable ? » Avait répondu Gilbert - elle réalisa que non, ça n'en était pas une. N'ayant jamais autant rougit, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade.

Les jours suivants, la jeune fille prit grand soin d'éviter l'albinos et dût même pour cela se rendre au fond du jardin. Soulagée d'obtenir un moment de calme, elle s'assit sous un sapin en ouvrant son nouveau roman. Mais bientôt, elle reçue quelques épines et leva la tête avant de lâcher une exclamation de surprise. La blonde dut crier et monter à l'arbre afin de sauver un nid d'oiseau abandonné et rempli d'œufs allant servir de repas ou de jouet à un chat. Elle revint ainsi à la maison Bonnefoy couverte de sève et de griffures.

Les quatre adolescents décidèrent de faire éclore eux-mêmes les œufs, ne pouvant se résoudre à les abandonner. Ainsi, ils durent trouver un moyen de les réchauffer et Madeline dut faire preuve d'une grande patience afin d'empêcher une catastrophe.

« Non Gilbert, un sort jetant des flammes ne ferait que les abîmer et en plus, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ici »

Ils durent se résoudre à faire ça de façon « moldu » et avec un ingénieux système construit par Madeline, ils parvinrent si bien à maintenir les œufs au chaud qu'à peine quelques jours plus tard, ils assistèrent à la naissance de petits oisillons. Jamais Madeline n'oublia ce spectacle si beau et émouvant.

« C'est awesome Madeline ! S'exclama sincèrement Gilbert. Ils sont trop mignons… Celui-là, je vais l'appeler Gilbird. Mais franchement, j'ai rien compris à ce que t'as fait… T'as même pas utilisé la magie et c'était super impressionnant !

\- Oh tu sais, c'est juste la vision des choses qui change… Moi, j'ai juste utilisé la plus simple et belle des magies qui soit : Celle de la nature et de la vie. » Sourit-elle, rougissante.

Et en échangeant un regard avec l'albinos, Madeline eut hâte de découvrir une autre magie tout aussi incroyable pouvant lier deux univers : Celle de l'amour.

* * *

 **And, the End.  
La fin est pas terrible et un peu niaise. Mais bon, j'espère que vous avez appréciez !  
A la prochaine !**


End file.
